


Merry Christmas, Darling

by Ginger_puff



Series: In a library far, far away... [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Librarians, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_puff/pseuds/Ginger_puff
Summary: There's a special guest at Ben's Christmas Eve storytime.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: In a library far, far away... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> In a public library far, far away, Ben is a children's librarian with a deployed husband and an impromptu Christmas Eve storytime to put on.

"Thanks for coming in, you're a lifesaver." Finn says, lengthening his stride to keep up. 

"It's fine. It’s not like I had plans." Ben unwraps the scarf from around his neck and lays it on the back of his chair. The cubicle is nearly empty, just a black laptop and grey mug on the desk. The only personal things are tacked to his foam board wall. Kids drawings, Christmas cards, and photos of them and Rey sunburnt and grinning at the lake cover the wall, and right in the middle is Poe. He's wearing his green flight suit and brown jacket, aviator glasses pushed up into his dark curls, looking right at the camera with a cocky grin. 

"You said they cancelled last minute?"

Finn nods, "Yeah. Well, that's what Rey told me. I was at circulation."

Ben pauses in the middle of unbuttoning his jacket. "Wait, is this the goat yoga guy from last summer?"

Finn grimaces, "Yikes, no. I don't think he's legally allowed in the building anymore."

He hums, hanging the coat over the scarf and setting his gloves on top. Finn sneaks a glance at his watch and says, a little too loud for the nearly empty staff room, "Got what you need? It's just the usual song and story, right?"

Ben huffs a laugh, clipping his ID onto his grey sweater. "New coloring page this time."

"Oh, my bad, someone alert the press. We've got a real triple threat over here."

"Have you seen my- "

"Rey took your guitar and books up already. Just waiting on you, you fastidious prick. I could've done the whole thing already in the time it takes you to get ready." He shoves the santa hat onto Ben's head and steers him out of the maze of cubicles, through the lobby, and up the stairs to the meeting rooms usually reserved for homeschool events and the summer reading program performances. Tonight the space is decorated with snowflakes suspended from the ceiling, blue and silver tinsel running along the walls, and cardboard reindeer that Rey had coerced them into painting during a Pawn Stars marathon. 

It sounds like a full crowd tonight. The kids are loud, wound up on hot chocolate and candy canes. Rey greets them at the door.

"Is everything ready?" Finn asks.

"Yes," Rey replies, giddy smile on her face. "Listen, Ben, I know you're averse to surprises, but- "

The crowd inside claps as a guitar starts to play the opening chords for 'Frosty the Snowman'. Ben squints at the cracked door, mouth open, "What?"

A voice comes over the mic, just loud enough to be heard over the guitar and hollering children, "Who can help me with this one? I’ve been gone a while. How does it start again?" The warm voice laughs, "That's right! _Frosty the snowman…"_

Ben flings the door open and hurries past Rey into the room. Standing on the stage, wearing dress blues and a pair of light-up reindeer antlers, is Lieutenant Poe Dameron. Who said he wouldn't be back from deployment until January. Who is playing Ben's guitar and smiling at him across the crowd _right now._

"Hey babe," Poe says, setting the guitar down just in time before Ben crashes into him. The room bursts into applause, but all Ben can process is the very real arms of his husband around his neck, his name on Poe's lips and, "I missed you _so much_." 

Rey doesn't tap so much as jab his shoulder to get his attention on what Finn is holding over their heads. 

"Mistletoe?" Poe laughs. 

Ben slides the antlers off Poe's head, needing no further prompting. "Well, it _is_ Christmas."

  
  
  



End file.
